


The girl in the blue bandana

by Lexilindale35



Category: Country Music RPF, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven set out on a summer full of music festivals. The summer is almost over and Clarke just might meet someone who makes her realize her heartache doesn't have to last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl in the blue bandana

**Author's Note:**

> I've become obsessed with the song "Blue Bandana" by Jerrod Neiman. So listen to that while reading and you'll understand exactly where I'm coming from for this piece. Also I haven't read any music festival type AU's so I thought I'd give it a try!
> 
> I'm working on another (longer) piece I wrote a while ago. It's pretty long so I'm trying to condense it and make it better suited to Clarke and Bellamy. Hopefully I can post that soon and you all won't get bored with it!

The sun was shining as I grabbed my blue bandana and tied it around my head. I smiled as my white crop top fell to my belly button, excited for the final day of the big barrel festival. It might have rained the entire time, the ground might be a muddy mess, but I still had the time of my life. My poor flower crown was ruined. Still I wouldn't have traded this weekend for any other.

I never thought I would lead this gypsy life, I thought we would head off to see a few shows and then head back home before school started. But once I got a taste of the road, once I was free from the ghosts that followed me around in that town I couldn’t go back. I could breathe out here in the open air. I could feel the sun and I thought if I tried hard enough my heart might piece itself back together.

People tell you it takes time to heal a broken heart. What they don’t tell you is that a broken heart never fully heals. Instead it pieces itself back together and the pieces don’t fit quiet the same anymore. You’re left with a different heart, a different view on love and the things around you. Not only do you lose someone you care about, but in a way you lose a part of yourself along with them. 

That’s the worst part about a broken heart; losing yourself.

"Ready for the final day?" Raven asked as she looped her arm through mine. She was excited to head on home, I could tell because she was bringing it up every five seconds this weekend. She missed her robots and machines. She missed her home and a bed to sleep in. 

It was hard sleeping in a van, but it was exhilarating too.

"No," I sighed, “but you know this doesn't have to be our last day. I hear stage fest is getting set up. We could drive home that way.”

My best friend sighed, "you can't avoid home forever Clarke. As much fun as this summer has been living out of the car and in motels, I miss my bed. I miss home. I know you do too.”

I shivered as I looked at her. I had spent the entire summer avoiding home and the memories that came with it. I sighed and pushed them away. I was going to have fun today, especially if it was my last day of freedom. I knew the moment I got home my mother would put me back to work.

She would nag me right out of the house and back to school.

"This is adorable," Raven pulled my hair and touched my bandana headband as we got the van ready to go, "I should've borrowed it.”

"I have a red one," I pulled it out of my back pocket before I went to wash my face, "red suits you more than me.”

She giggled with excitement as she tied it into her brown hair. It did look good with her dark skin. I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom. My face was the one thing I washed every single morning. I looked into the mirror and sighed. My eyes were red. I had that dream again, I woke up crying this time.

Thankfully it was before Raven had to wake me up. I pulled out my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I ran my fingers through my waves after washing the dirt off my cheeks. I felt better, more awake as I headed back to the van. My stomach growled and I decided we were going to stop at the diner for lunch.

"Hey you hungry?" I asked as I threw my bag into the back, "we should grab some lunch at the diner. Then we won't buy the food.”

"Just the drinks," she raised her glass. I shook my head, this was why we were friends. Because we got along so well, always knowing when the other would need to be reigned in.

I met Raven my freshman year of college. Ironically we met because we had been dating the same guy. Somehow, I'm still not sure why, we didn't hate each other. We decided to hate him and thus began our friendship. We were roommates the second semester. She was there for every moment I struggled, she was there when I needed her the most.

She was a better boyfriend than I had ever had. I was starting to believe we were each other's soul mates and that's why the universe screwed us over with Finn. Because we were supposed to find each other.

"You know best friend," Raven through her arm around my shoulders as we walked into the air conditioning of the diner. It felt like heaven since the heat wave hadn't let up yet, "I think you need to loosen up today.”

I laughed, "I'm hungry. Don't worry I'll loosen up at the concert.”

We ordered our food from a brown haired girl with big brown eyes. She smiled, her name tag read Octavia. She looked so cute and innocent as the table of guys harassed her. I wondered for a moment if she had anyone to watch out for her. The moment one of the guys slapped her ass I stopped wondering. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it so far back I thought she would break it with sheer force.

"Don't ever touch me without my permission," her voice was low and angry.

We ate our lunch in silence. Getting food into Ravens stomach had been a good idea. She needed to soak up the alcohol she was drinking. After the last few bites she sighed, "so have you heard from your mom?”

I shook my head, "nope. Other than the occasional deposit of allowance it's been silence. That's okay, I can deal with her giving me money and not a lecture.”

Raven shook her head, "if I had a mom like yours I wouldn't hold a grudge Clarke. She loves you and wants what's best. My mom loves crack and could give a shit about me.”

We paid the bill and stood up. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her from the side, "but I love you enough for two parents.”

She laughed, "thanks. Now enough sappy talk. Let's get ready to rock!”

The festival was in full swing when we got a parking spot. The newer acts were already singing as we found a spot near the bar and the stage. I paid for two drinks each and then started dancing to the song I didn't know. The mud sloshed under my boots as I laughed and spun around. 

This was my heaven right here. The sky was blue, the sun was warm. The music flooded through my veins and made me remember how amazing it was to be alive. Nothing could ever bring me down when I was here in my happy place.

Even with the rain that had fallen yesterday it was great. I would turn my face up towards the sky and let the water drip down my cheeks. I felt like dancing in the rain had soothed a part of me I hadn’t realized was broken. Well that’s not true every part of me seemed broken these days. I hadn’t taken the time to assess the damage that had been done to that part. But the rain had healed the little bit of pain that was there.

Today the sun was soothing the ache inside my chest. It was keeping me warm, reminding me that life was beautiful and not to let it slip past my fingers. I swung my arms out, dancing around in a circle. Raven was giggling, she was way past buzzed at this point, as I made squishing sounds in the mud. Sometimes she could act like a five year old. Just another thing I loved about her.

Two hours before the main act was scheduled to show the sun was still shining. The boys near us were rowdy and laughing as they threw down a boogie board and started to slide down the hill on the mud. I almost jumped into Raven to avoid getting hit by the first kid.

"Miller watch it!" A deep voice caught my attention as I laughed at the boy who was sliding on his stomach. 

I turned to see who the voice belonged to. Standing there laughing at his friend was a very tan and very handsome boy. He looked about my age, maybe a few years older. He had shaggy brown hair that was curling around the ends. He was also covered in mud, clapping loudly at his friend. He seemed oblivious to the eyes that were staring at him. Once he called out to his friend every single girl within earshot was ogling him.

He was pretty good looking. Not that I would tell him that out loud.

Butterflies filled my stomach. I never felt butterflies when I looked at a guy or an attractive girl for that matter. I never thought they were worth my time to get nervous or anxious over. But for some reason something about this guy made me stop on my tracks. Something about the way he called out without a care in the world, or the way he laughed at the stupid things his friends did.

He was everything I was trying to be, but he wasn’t trying to be it.

"Hey!" My voice rang out before I could think it through, "I want a turn!”

The boy gave me a smirk as he looked me up and down. He seemed to be assessing me, thinking in through before he let me know if I could go on this ride of theirs. His brown eyes were big and they reminded me of the waitress at the diner. His smile was small and it spread slowly as he looked at the bandana in my hair. He laughed, his hand running over his chin before he finally blew out a breath.

He nodded his head and bit his lip, "alright princess. Let’s see what you’ve got. Think you can stay on longer than me? I've got the record, seven seconds.”

I rolled my eyes, "first of all princess is not my name. And second of all I bet I can double your time. Care to make it interesting?”

His eyes sparkled as the sun hit the spot behind his head. For a second it looked like a halo was above his hair. He raised an eyebrow, "how so?”

"I beat your score and you tell me your name. I don't beat your score and I'll tell everyone you're better than me," I wasn't sure what had gotten into me. I couldn't stop sharing at his handsomely rugged face.

He nodded slowly, "okay. But I can't promise that I won't stop calling you princess, miss blue bandana.”

"Pick a nickname and stick to it," I tapped his arm and felt a spark between us. It stopped me, the heat between us as our eyes locked. I stepped back, unsure of how to handle this newfound feeling that was invading my chest. I took in a breath as the first kid brought the boogie board back up. 

He laughed, a little blush on his cheeks as he grabbed the board from his friend, "who's this?”

"She's princess," he answered, "this is Miller. She wants a turn. She thinks she can beat my time.”

I grabbed the board as Raven came up behind the boys. I heard her ask them what I was doing, but I didn’t listen to their answer. I was throwing caution to the wind. I was ready to do something even crazier than spending an entire summer in my beat down van with my best friend. This right here was going to be the epic finale to our summer.

I positioned myself on the hill and took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes and got ready for the impact as I kicked off the ground. I laughed as the mud splashed up around me. I didn't care that I was getting dirty, I was flying and it felt amazing.

I fell right before the huge puddle of mud at the bottom of the hill. I flipped over and laughed as the board hit my face and then covered me in even more mud. 

The board was pulled off of me as I laid there looking up at the stars. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as the face that came into view. He was smiling down at me, offering me his hand. I took it as he pulled me up off the ground.

"Bellamy," he said quietly as he brushed back my hair, "Bellamy Blake.”

I raised my arm up high, "yes I beat you!”

"Nine seconds and some," Miller called as I danced around him. The main act was coming out onto stage as I grabbed Bellamy's hand. I was still laughing as he caught me before I slipped. He set me back up and I realized he looked pretty good in his blue jeans. His was still smiling as I adjusted my top, it had slipped on the way down.

“So do I get the privilege of knowing your name? I mean I have to tell everyone who beat me, but I can’t do that unless I know your name.”

I smiled, feeling my cheeks blush as I looked down. His hand was pressed against my stomach as he kept his hold on me. I looked back up, ready to tell me my name. Except I didn’t get the chance, Raven interrupted us.

"Clarke lets go!" Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me away before I could say anything else to the stranger who gave me butterflies. I looked back at him. He was watching me leave.

Somehow Raven got us all the way to the front. I screamed loudly as the blonde sang to me, smiling at my mud covered state. I danced while holding my best friends hand. She was laughing as I swayed my hips and sang along to the music. God I loved summer time. I loved music and festivals.

Five songs into her set and she decided to slow it down. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I knew the first song she was going to play. It was always the first song she played in her acoustic setting. I took in a breath, I thought I could do this. Raven squeezed my hand, I knew she was there for me. That didn't make it easier.

I pulled away, wrapping my arms around myself. Even surrounded by all these people I suddenly felt so alone. I shivered my wet clothes making me cold. I took in a deep breath as I listened to her talk about the meaning behind this song. It was the reason my dad and I loved it so much.

"So pull your loved one close and kiss them. You'll never know when you're going to see them again. But no matter what, you will see them again.”

I wiped away a tear, "I need air," I looked at Raven before I turned and walked away from the stage. I took in a deep breath feeling the words hit me right to the core. 

I wandered towards the muddy mess we had been in an hour ago. I sat down on the strip of grass. I pulled my hair off my neck and pulled my knees up to my chest. My heart was pounding and with every pound it ached worse than before. I wiped away a tear, feeling like the world was spinning out of my control.

"Why so sad princess? Upset you fell down in the mud? Or were you just missing my handsome face?” His deep voice cut through my heartache as I stood there listening to one of my favorite artist cover this song. 

I swallowed my tears, no smart comment coming to mind. I shook my head, the hurt was more than I thought it would be. It had been six months since his accident and it still felt like I lost him yesterday. I sighed as my eyes found his.

"My dad used to sing this to me," I whispered, forgetting about the mud and the banter we had going. 

My one rule was never get close to giving yourself away. I told my story in pieces hoping the boy or girl would get bored and leave before I finished. I kept my heart on guard. But standing there my rules vanished. There was something honest and real about Bellamy. Something that made me want to tell him everything I felt, everything that was haunting me.

He looked surprised at my answer. All the humor left the conversation as he looked down at me, "I uh. I'm sorry. What happened?"

I closed my eyes. I could feel the pieces of my heart breaking even more than they already were. I didn’t think the pain could get much worse, but then again I never thought I’d lose my dad either, "he died.”

I sat down on the grass, away from everyone else who was dancing together. I didn't care that it was a muddy mess, I was a muddy mess. The music filled the field we were in and it would've been beautiful if it didn't cut me like a knife. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to leave so I could let my tears fall.

Instead I heard the mud squish as he fell down beside me, "I lost my mom when I was thirteen. She just didn't wake up one day," I opened my eyes and even in the darkness I could see his handsome face. It looked as sad as I felt, "they said it was an aneurism, there was nothing they could've done. So I was left to take care of my sister.”

”It was a car accident, I was driving. We were driving to the lake, my dad singing badly to the radio. We were goofing around like we always did. I looked down for a second, literally one second my eyes were off the road laughing at his joke. The next thing I remember is waking up on the side of the road. I was banged up, but I was conscious and aware. My dad wasn't so lucky," I struggled to keep the tears away, "they said he died on impact. The car hit him at the right angle. They told me he didn't even feel a thing.”

The tears started when Bellamy touched my arm. I couldn't stop them, I buried my face in his shoulder as he hugged me. The song was long over, she was singing another one now. Still the damn was open and the pain wasn't ready to let up. 

"I'm sorry," I laughed away the pain, "you didn't come here to dry my tears. I just had to get away.”

Bellamy ran his thumb over my lips as he stared down at me. I'm sure I looked beautiful. There were streaks of mud in my blonde hair, my white top was brown. My legs were covered in ashy dirt mixed with mud. I smelled like rain and a little bit of body odor.

Still his brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight, he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Bellamy leaned in first, gaging my response before he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his big hands pulling me up onto his lap. I smiled as his soft lips pressed against mine hungry for more. My fingers ran through his hair, my teeth biting his bottom lip.

"Do you want to get out of here?" His deep voice was even sexier when it was filled with nerves.

I giggled, the palms of his hands pressing on my thighs, "yeah," I nodded, wondering if Raven would kill me in the morning when she found me, “I do.”

He kissed me again, standing up without even breaking contact. I felt the pain in my chest subside as he carried me towards his car. This was the way festivals always ended. At least for Raven. I hadn't left with a single person. I thought I had too much baggage of my own. Still if tonight was the night before I ventured home, well I wanted to have some fun before it was over.

Maybe I wasn't able to avoid home forever, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

 

—

 

Bellamy’s lips didn’t leave mine as he fumbled with his keys. I laughed loudly, pulling away as he cursed. It was too dark for him to see anything and yet he wasn’t looking for a light to help him find the right key. He crashed into a vase, cursing again. I pulled out my phone and helped him find the key.

"Sorry," he was bashful now. All that manly talk earlier was gone. We were on a different level now.

I ran my hand up his back as he unlocked the door, "it's okay. Just hurry.”

He laughed, "is the princess getting impatient? Maybe we should just sit out here for a little.”

"Bellamy Blake if you don't open that door right now," the door swung open as he grabbed my waist and pressed his mouth to mine once more. 

We stumbled inside, his hands holding my hips firmly as he kicked the door shut behind him. I smiled, pulling at his shirt. My breathing was loud and ragged. It had been far too long since I wanted to go home with someone.

Bellamy pulled at my white shirt, "shower?" I whispered feeling the mud crusting against my skin. I didn't want to get his sheets dirty.

He groaned against my lips, "if we have to.”

I pulled at the mud on his arm, "unless you want to roll around your sheets like this.”

He pressed his fingers against my stomach and I squealed loudly, "we should probably save water, shower together.”

I laughed and shook my head, "you just know how to charm a woman don't you Blake?”

He snapped the waistband of my shorts as he pushed me backwards towards the bathroom. I giggled as he pulled at the straps of my top, the mud dried and stuck to my skin. Bellamy bit my lip gently as he pulled away.

He started the water as I avoided my reflection. I took in a breath wondering how this would work. Neither one of us was drunk and now that we weren't in the dark room hooking up I could feel the butterflies again. It was like I had lost myself before the lights came on and reminded me that this wasn't going to last. 

When I turned back around Bellamy was stepping into the water. I enjoyed the view as he looked at me from behind the curtain, "are you coming slow poke? The water won't be hot for long.”

I laughed as he threw some at me, pushing him away from the spray as I stepped in. Even if we didn't last after twenty four hours at least I could say we had fun. I might not have known him for longer than five hours but I felt more for him than I ever did for the ones before. I had never been this comfortable with anyone, not even Wells who I had known half my life.

Bellamy grabbed the soap, the water turning brown as the mud washed off places I didn't even realize it had reached. I didn't care about the situation right then, all that mattered was the warm water and the fact that I hadn't had a shower in almost three days. This was worth every second of his eyes glued to my ass. I could feel them as I stood there.

I rolled my shoulders as Bellamy touched my back with his soapy hands. I jumped slightly, the touch more intimate than our kissing had been. It was gentle and sincere. The mud was falling off, swirling around and going down the drain.

I turned to face him, "hi," I smiled as his eyes met mine.

Bellamy laughed, but it wasn't a forced laugh. It was cute, a mixture of nervous and amusement. His smile was small but genuine. I reached forward and took the rag from him. He grabbed the shampoo, pouring some onto his hands as I washed his chest.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I think it's safe to tell you that I've never actually showered with a girl before. Not like this.”

I nodded as he washed my hair, his fingers felt amazing against my scalp, "good. I like being someone's first.”

We were tangled up in Bellamy's bed sheets an hour and a half later. My hair was still damp, my body more than relaxed as we laid there together. Bellamy had his arms around me, my head rested on his chest. It was strange, I never wanted to cuddle after sleeping with someone. I closed my eyes, Bellamy pressing a kiss against my temple.

A tear slipped down my cheek, "well that's a first. Usually the girls just cry out my name.”

I laughed, pushing on his chest. I let out a breath feeling more vulnerable than ever, "I've never had this. I've never wanted this.”

"Well you're free to leave. But I uh, I've stopped my  philandering ways. I'm too old for one night stands.”

I laughed again, "right you're such an old man.”

His eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me. My heart was pounding. I wanted to freeze this moment and never let it go, "I'm serious Clarke. We've got something special.”

I closed my eyes, feeling content as I used him as my pillow. I smiled, another tear falling into his chest as I drifted off to sleep. We had something special but that didn't mean we would get to keep it. There were too many things working against us.

No I wouldn't get my happy ending which meant I wouldn't get to keep Bellamy.

 

\--

 

It had been a good week since I had gotten a decent shower. The ones at the truck stops all ran cold by the time the shampoo was in my hair. The shower at this rest stop was heavenly and I didn't want to get out. Who would've thought Maryland had the best rest showers? I wouldn't have.

I got dressed quickly, noting the time. The gates to stage fest would be opening soon. I had driven five hours to make it in time. Raven had whined and moaned, but she understood. She always understood my need to get away. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid reality for one more festival.

So I was going solo to this one. Which meant I kept thinking back to that last night at big barrel. His big hands knew exactly how to make me whine, his kiss enough to silence the screams that built in my throat. I never knew how one man could turn on every single part of my body until I met him. I was foolish for letting it slip through my fingers. But that who I was. I would run away before it got too serious. I would back out before I was left behind.

Looking back on that night I regret leaving before he woke up. 

I knew it was the right thing to do. I mean it was a summer fling, literally a one night only deal. No one actually met their person at a music festival and slept with them on their first date. Not covered in mud. As much as I wanted to believe there was something between us, there wasn’t. It was just lust, the feeling of too much alcohol and the hormones that raged at a festival like that one.

I didn't get a fairytale ending, I didn't deserve one after everything that's happened.

Still I would've opened up my heart for him. I would've found a place for him in my life and been lucky to kiss him every single night. I could imagine slipping my hand in his, walking down the street and smiling as all the other girls realized he and picked me. I never thought of a future with any of the people I had slept with before. I didn’t fall asleep with their arms around me and wonder what it would be like to wake up and find our bodies in the same position.

I did wake up to him curled around me. His chest against my back. I remember the weight of his arms on mine, his hand sprawled across my stomach. He was claiming me, even in his sleep. I could’ve stayed in that moment and never left.

But life didn't work that way. We both had different paths to take. We were both headed in different directions.

I placed the pink flower crown on my head. I didn't have my bandana anymore. He had pulled it off and well I left it for him to remember me by. I missed that bandana it was my trademark. Still the flower crown would have to do today. I pulled on my boots and got ready for another day filled with music and too much alcohol.

I ran my hands through my hair smiling at the blue I added a few nights ago. My mom would kill me when she saw my blonde hair tainted with color. All the more reason to do it. I curled the ends as I stood there looking at my reflection. This was how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to be on my own.

This festival had avoided the rain. Thankfully since my poor cowboy boots couldn't take anymore mud and water. I smiled as I walked through the gates and I saw a few people from the other festivals. I giggled and raised a glass with them as the music started.

I didn’t drink as much as I wanted to, by the time the second to last act came on I was still completely sober. Which meant I was doing this last show wrong. I knew this was actually my last show, I couldn’t stay away any longer. I was so close to the border. My bed was calling my name. I lied when I told Raven my mom hadn’t reached out. She called me every damn night begging me to come home.

When Raven showed up without me she lost it. She called me crying, asking me why I was doing this to her. She didn’t understand that I was still grieving. She might have gotten over dad’s death faster than I did, but that didn’t mean it was okay to move on yet. She thought I was supposed to be like her, let my emotions go at the door of work or school. I was supposed to turn them on and off and be okay with her continuing on with our lives without him.

It was a wake up call, showing her that I wasn’t like her at all. We were as different as two people could be. I still loved her, but it was easier to love her from afar.

The last hour passed and the same blonde haired singer came out. I knew every word to every song and it still hit me in a different spot every time she came out on stage. She was beautiful and had such talent. I couldn't believe how much talent a little body like hers could have.

I was singing along loudly, dancing with the strangers I had been hanging out with. It was less pressure without Raven, but I still missed her. She had been snapping me pictures of reality, her school bags and books. She would give me a pout face whenever I sent her one of the newest festival I had been at.

I missed my best friend, almost as much as I missed home. I never thought I'd miss my mom, but I did. I missed my own bed, even if I loved this gypsy life. 

The lights dimmed and she sat down on the stool with her guitar. I stopped dancing and put some distance between me and my new friends. I let out a slow breath. This time she had no intro, she just started to sing. It's like she could feel my pain as I waited in the crowd for that last note to sound.

The song was worse when I was alone, the pain took over every pore in my body. I was swaying to the melody, trying as hard as I could not to get caught up in the words. I fought off the pain. I could hear my dad singing along, I could feel the laughter in my stomach when he would make up his own words. 

The first time we heard this song we were dancing around in our bare feet. I was barely ten her voice sounded exactly the same. I could smile at that memory now, even hearing the song in my mind didn’t hurt as badly as listening to her sing it here in front of all these people. My socks caught on the wood floor, I would’ve fallen on my face if my dad hadn’t caught me. My stomach hurt that night from laughing so hard.

I always laughed hard with my dad. I laughed as hard as I loved with him. I hadn’t laughed that much in a long time.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the stage. I was far enough away that I could see everything but I wasn’t squished among the people. I had been to my fair share of festivals, I knew the act inside and out. I didn’t have to be up front and center for this one. This was my last hoorah, I had to take time and reflect. But reflection was hard when you had been running from the grief for so long.

Just as the tears were ready to spill, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Excuse me," his voice was deep, his chest warm against my back, "I'm looking for a girl. She usually wears a blue bandana, but she happened to have left that with me.”

I couldn't stop the smile that found its way on to my face, "Bellamy," I whispered as the pain fell away. It was replaced with the butterflies that this beautiful man brought with him.

I looked down at his arms and shook my head. He had the blue bandana tied around his forearm. It was symbolic now for more than one reason. It was the band that held us together it seemed. I smiled despite myself, I let myself hope for a future with this boy even though I knew how unlikely that would be. My heart couldn’t take anymore pain, so instead I let myself believe this boy would bring happiness.

Bellamy kissed my cheek as he kept holding me, “I’ve been looking for you princess.”

I smiled despite everything I was feeling. It was nice to have someone actually care about me for a change. Sometimes I felt like I was doing all the caring, “how did you know where to find me?”

He laughed, “I might have stalked that friend of yours, the one with the red bandana. She told me to look here. She also told me to tell you that you’re the biggest jackass for leaving me the way you did.”

“That would be Raven,” I sighed as he held me tighter, his lips grazing my ear as he spoke. This was everything I never thought I wanted. But I wanted it all with him.

Bellamy was quiet for a moment and then he sighed, ”Clarke, why did you leave? I thought we had fun.”

I sighed, spinning around to face him as he loosened his hold, "we did have fun. But this isn't real. We're from two different worlds. I'll go home and you'll go home and this just doesn't end like they say it will on the movies.”

Bellamy laughed as he silenced my monologue with his lips. His hands pressed against the small of my back and every moment we shared that night came flashing back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my heart slowly piece itself back together. 

"It doesn't have to end like it does in the movies," he whispered as he pulled away and his brown eyes found mine, "but for the record I would follow that girl in the blue bandana anywhere.”

I laughed as I kissed him once more. Maybe this song wouldn't be riddled with sadness anymore. Maybe like the boy who was holding me, I could find a piece of my heart inside this song and know that somewhere my dad was watching over me.

Maybe losing myself hadn't been a bad thing. Maybe dancing in the rain with Bellamy was exactly where I needed to be.

In that moment it didn't matter who I was or where we were. It didn't matter that reality would come crashing down around us when we broke apart. Standing there listening to my dad’s song and kissing the boy I knew I could love for the rest of my life, I was happy. The world finally felt like it was moving under my feet, I felt like I had finally found myself again.

I knew somehow, someway things would be good again. As long as I had a hand to hold and a smile to give. Bellamy pulled away and looked down at me with those beautiful brown eyes. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip as I took in a breath. 

It didn't have to end like it did in the movies.

It would be better.

 


End file.
